1. Technical field
The present invention relates to structural support systems, and in particular, to an adjustable expansible modular support system which requires no fasteners or tools for assembly and which is easily fabricated from uniform straight-cut stock and the method for making and using the modular support system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assembling structures generally requires fasteners applied in the assembly process to hold the structures together. Installing the fasteners requires considerable cost, time, and effort in addition to handling the structural elements themselves, and tools are normally required to install the fasteners.
Structural elements for any given structure are usually fabricated from a wide variety of sizes and shapes of stock necessitating the planning, ordering, handling, and stocking of such a variety with the inherent time and costs involved.
Many structures are designed and built in a single configuration without the flexibility afforded by being able to adjust the structure according to need. Some structures, such as shelving, which provide for adjustable shelves normally require hardware connectors for supporting each shelf.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,776 provides an expansible support system with modular elements which are easily assembled without the need for tools or fasteners, but the modular elements require considerable time and expense in cutting to form the interlocking slots on each piece. The many exposed slots in the final structure also present a maintenance problem in terms of keeping the slots free of dust. The orthogonal interlocking vertical structural support elements occupy a portion of the shelf space in that system, thereby wasting some of the shelf space.